1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a copying device having a plural number of original exposure modes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Until today, there have been single mode copying machines which are capable of performing copying only in the scan mode (hereafter called the book mode) in which the original receives slit exposure from reciprocally moving members and which uses a means of stopping once the copying operation being executed if the use of high priority copy is requested in the midst of running numerous number of copies, memorizing the copying state (set number of sheets of copies and number of sheets of paper ended with copying), making the high priority copying operation interrupt to perform copying, and, after ending the interruption copying, returning the device to the copying state being executed before the interruption.
However, for example, in a dual mode copying machine having, beside the above-mentioned book mode, the original scan mode where slit exposure is made by fixed optical system while feeding the original, when other mode copying having high priority is requested while the machine is copying in predetermined mode, the copying at that point is stopped by either depressing the copy stop key to stop the copying being executed or depressing the interruption key to stop the copying being executed, and other mode copying is performed.
In this case, if the stop key is depressed, the copying state being executed is cleared and, to prevent this trouble, a complex operation to depress the interruption key without fail is focused to be done by the user.
Moreover, in order to perform interruption which corresponds to scan modes a plural number of interruption keys must be provided depending on the kinds of interruption.
Further, in conventional copying devices having different copying modes, separate displayers must be provided which correspond to individual copying modes selected by copying mode selecting means, etc.